Yuma Tsukumo
Yuma Tsukumo 'is the main protagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ''anime series and a guest character in the main series. He is a young Duelist who aspires to be the greatest, despite his amateur skills. He finds himself reluctantly partnered with a Dueling spirit called Astral. Together, they pursue the "Numbers" to recover Astral's scattered memories, becoming a Number Hunter while cultivating his Dueling abilities during their adventures. After being victorious in the World Duel Carnival, Yuma is the Duel Champion of Heartland City. He is also the Original Number's other half that was separated from him, during Astral's battle with Don Thousand long ago. Physical Appearance Yuma is an average tall and lean-built young boy with tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward. In every outfit he wears, Yuma is always wearing the Emperor's Key around his neck, which is hung by a black string. He owns a white and yellow Duel Gazer with a green lens, matching the color scheme of his ace, "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma bears a striking resemblance to his father, Kazuma Tsukumo, but has inherited his mother's red eyes. In his regular attire, he wears a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, standing for "Duel". Yuma also wears white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. Personality Yuma is a hasty, impulsive, energetic, and cheerful young boy who likes to challenge himself to do anything that seems impossible, which he normally fails at. Undaunted by his failures, he states that doing these challenges gets him fired up and will eventually accomplish what he sets out to do. He calls this challenge his "Feeling the Flow" spirit, which his father taught him. Even Yuma would sometimes doubt himself when depressed, yet he'd still go through with his trials, such when he had shown up for his Duel with Reginald Kastle. Yuma told Astral it was because of his promise to his father is the reason he doesn't to do things halfway, believing it was like "betraying" his father if he did so. Forthright and honest, Yuma is shown to assist others if they are in trouble, despite their protests, as he challenged Shark to reclaim Bronk Stone's Deck. Yuma even challenged Nistro and Dextra to a Duel in order to defend Flip (who cheated other participants), whose punishment is having his Deck confiscated and Nistro planning to physically punish him. Yuma believes Duelists cannot be bad people and believes a Duel to be a clash of souls. Yuma's good-nature appears to make him naive as he believed that Flip really had good intentions, even after his friends had warned him he was a swindler from the start. Even after Vector exploited Yuma's trusting disposition, Yuma resolved that he would not allow this deceit to color his perspective and doubt everyone he meets. Due to his short-temper and stubbornness, Yuma is easily annoyed, and frequently clashes with Astral. Yuma tends to disobey Astral's instructions when they Duel, which leads to him making mistakes. He only starts obeying when he is about to lose, as he believes the Duels are his and listening to him would mean he needed help to win. As the series progresses, Yuma and Astral start working together, mostly after he called Astral his friend. Although, Yuma still gets upset sometimes when Astral tried to instructed him, and tell him to stay out of his Duel because he has his own "plans". Impetuous and clumsy, Yuma also appears to have a habit of forgetting important things such as the Emperor's Key on his way to school, officially registering for the World Duel Carnival, his invitation to the finals party, and even his Heart Pieces on the day of the finals. Yuma would sometimes even fail to execute any high jumps or dynamics, causing him to trip over his feet. Also, when Yuma is too absorbed in his own mind, he forgets about other actions he did or is performing. Such actions usually make his friends and others regard Yuma as an "idiot", much to the latter's annoyance. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Kazuma Tsukumo (Father) Friends/Allies *Astral (Best friend and mentor) *Team ZEXAL **Kite Tenjo **Reginald Kastle **Tori Medows **Rio Kastle Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Decks Yuma plays a "'Xyz One Turn Kill" deck. Deck: Utopia Hope Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Characters Category:Team ZEXAL Category:Major Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Heartland Academy Students Category:Protagonists